


stretching

by milfmayhem



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Flexibility, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Homos, Lowercase, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Somnophilia, Yoga, but not explicitly stated they are dating, kind of, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfmayhem/pseuds/milfmayhem
Summary: after watching kurt do his yoga in the gym, warren feels a little pent up
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	stretching

**Author's Note:**

> i literally love these guys sm. ill probly write more of them in the future

warren relaxed against the gym wall, bringing the damp tip of his waterbottle to his dry lips. his long, stark wings stretched up next to him before relaxing with his shoulders, curling behind him. a sigh fell from his lips. 

for weeks there hadn’t been any missions- at least, not ones he was required for. Angel was a lone wolf. he didn’t like other people; they sounded like shit. talking and talking and talking. they never talked about things he was interested in. or at the very least, warren was not interested in them.

life at the academy was slow. warren did not include himself in any drama. lone wolves were not gossipers. he spent most of his time in the gym excercising or out in the sky, stretching his wings. nothing felt better than the wind against warrens face and the sun in his eyes. furry arms wrapped around him, the spade of a tail curling around his leg.

warren was startled out of his thoughts as kurt materialized next to him. he startled, wings stretching out and knocking the other mutant over on instinct. “yowch!! vatch vhere you spread those things, engel!” kurt giggled, rubbing his cheek that was pummeled by warren’s wing.

“stop fucking jumpscaring me then, blue boy,” warren smiled, setting down his waterbottle. he claimed he was a lone wolf- yet, he had a partner. 

kurt was different. his words did not hurt warren, they didn’t warp his mind. kurt talked about stupid things. kurt was stupid. he ranted constantly, and never stayed on track. warren tolerated kurt. no, kurt tolerated warren. it didn’t fucking matter. warren loved him. _loves_ him.

“what are you doing here?” warren cleared his throat, ignoring the way his mouth went dry. “just doing a bit of stretching. i can’t let myself get stiff, can i?” kurt laid out the yoga mat he had brought with him when he teleported, beginning to spreaf his legs and lower himself into a split.

kurt’s back faced warren, giving him a perfect view of his ass as he sunk to the floor. suddenly the angel’s mouth was flooded with saliva. flood after the drought. 

kurt had a habit of blue-balling warren- _literally_. for a half-demon he was more innocent than you would think. he was a catholic for a very long time, after all. kurt would tease warren, flicking his tail and licking his lips constantly. he had never confronted him about any sexual activity, though- it was good to take it slow, right?

kurts fingers smoothed down the fur along his calf as he stretched out, linking with his toes. his abilities were not only limited to teleportation- he also happened to be quite flexible. the mutant leaned in further, letting his forehead hit the yoga mat, and lifted his ankle slowly upwards.

and _fuck_ , if warren’s mind wasn’t in the gutter it certainly was now.

would kurt be this flexible in bed-? could he lift both ankles past those pointed ears as he fucked him hard, ass meeting hips. which kind of postitions would kurt like? did he prefer simple ones, or did he like to stretch? to present his body, spread his legs to welcome warren.

warren felt his wings spread against the wall subconsciously; a show of dominance. ownership. there was no one in the gym but them, yet he wanted to stake his claim. kurt continued to stretch absentmindedly, ignorant to the blood rushing to warren’s waist. his pants tightened uncomfortably.

kurt was built lithe and skinny; he had to be light and small in order to teleport easier. he had begun to build up more muscle from heavy lifting, though, and his stomach was hard with flat muscles. warren could see his muscles ripple as he stretched, pulling taut beneath his blue skin and fur.

every time kurt moved to a different position, his ass bounced up and down. warren could imagine the other mutant on his lap, riding his cock enthusiastically. kurt was quiet, usually, but warren

could tell he was going to be loud in bed just from kissing. he whimpered and moaned quietly under the angel’s tongue, sucking on his lip.

kurt had turned around to face warren, blathering along about something that had happened in class, but warren was only interested in the way his legs were spreading. kurt was presentong himself. he was offering himself up as prey; spreading his legs and welcoming someone to come and touch him. own him.

“varren? are you alright?” kurt looked up into warren’s eyes, his own big and glassy. he gulped. “wonderful,” warren flexed his wings, desplaying them. kurt shrugged and gave one last stretch, tugging his arms above his head and stiffening like a cat. “mm, vwhatever you say.”

—

warren couldn’t seem to get time to himself, after that. kurt was with him when he showered, in the next shower over, still talking the whole time. he was there as the angel ate dinner, making sure he cleared his plate. he watched a movie with warren afterwards, multitasking and doing his homework simultaneously. then, after that, they went to sleep. _in their shared bed._

warren was used to it by now. he usually snuck off to the bathroom at night. but kurt was _right_ there, tail wrapped tightly around his thigh, purring into his neck. as endearing as it was, warren’s dick was painfully hard in his boxers, and he _needed_ friction. 

he had three options: jerk off with kurt next to him, push kurt off of him, and wake kurt up and tell him everything. all three ended up with kurt awake. he was a _very_ light sleeper. warren opted for the second option.

he sulked in bed for a few minutes before _finally_ beginning to gently pry kurt’s spaded tail from his leg. in his sleep, it coiled harder against him, eliciting a gasp. oh god, it was so close to his dick. it would feel so good wrapped around him, if only. warren tugged at it again, harder than before. it loosened off of him, and kurt blinked sleep from his eyes.

“mm, engel? what’s wrong?” his three-fingered hand reached up to caress his cheek, fuzz tickling the other mutant. warren leaned into the touch, wings shifting behind him. “i just needed to get up. your tail trapped me,” he sat up slowly, trying to keep his thighs from chafing together. fuck.

“vhy are you getting up? it’s so vwarm,” kurt yawned, tugging warren back into bed. he grunted, wings crushed against kurt’s chest awkwardly. “uh, piss?” kurt’s hand drifted farther down his stomach, cupping his erection gently. he suddenly pulled back, his face going purple. his hand covered his mouth. “varren..!”

warren averted his eyes, finally getting up from their bed. “sorry, i can go to the bathroom and take care of it,” he began to walk away before kurt’s hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging him back into bed once more. “i-i can do it for you,” he muttered, looking up into warren’s eyes. both of them blushed, and warren’s wing wrapped around kurt to pull him closer.

kurt hesitantly began to palm at warren’s dick through his boxers, his other hand rubbing at his side. warren sighed, pushing his hips up into the touch. feeling encouraged, kurt kissed warren’s neck softly a few times before pulling his underwear down from his hips. he gasped softly at the cold air, and kurt wrapped a hand around him quickly, stroking softly. 

“fuck, your fur,” warren cursed at the sensation; kurt’s thin layer of blur hair along his skin tickled his sensitive erection, and a whine fell from his lips as kurt gave him a squeeze. “is zhat alright?” he whispered, slowing down his hand. “yes, yes, you’re so good,” warren moaned, pushing his hips up to meet kurt’s hand. he whined softly, moving again.

kurt rubbed his own erection gently into warren’s thigh as he stroked him, grinding in slow, deliberate motions. the blonde grinned between moans, tugging kurt out of his boxers and beginning to reciprocate. kurt whined loudly, letting his eyes fall shut as warren jerked him off. his blue hips snapped up to meet pale skin, and warren’s wing pulled them closer again. 

kurt took the opportunity to take both of their cocks in hand, jerking them off in unison. both boys moaned, thrusting up into kurt’s hand. warren pulled him in for a deep kiss, licking into his mouth and over his sharp teeth. he humped into the other mutant a few more times before kurt went taut, eyelashes fluttering as he came onto warren’s stomach. he pulled away, panting, and straddled kurt. a few more strokes and he came onto his face, which had turned a nice shade of purple.

“fuck, your fur!” warren cursed after a moment, trying to wipe the come off of his lover’s face. kurt wrinkled his nose, slapping away angel’s hands. “i’ll shower in ze morning,” he pulled up his boxers, laying back down. “did that help, varren? we *are dating, you, know, i don’t mind... helping you again, if you ever need it,” kurt blushed and averted his eyes, fidgeting with his hands. warren nodded, pulling up his own underwear and wrapping his arms around kurt again.

“thank you.”

“no problem, engel.”

**Author's Note:**

> also i didn’t proofread this so lmk if you see any grammar/spelling errors


End file.
